A crow named Long Jack
There once was a town of where you could hear In the wind, a whisper of a thief so brave and bold Like shadow and smoke he could just disappear Never seen, a myths appearance only story's had told. from dawn till to the night no place safe or out of reach. every lose coin and gemstone would just go away. Tin soldiers, towns guard struck baffled all and each. Be he a ghost, or the spirit of thieves they say. They called him the master of thief's by the name long Jack. But far do they know that it was just a crow o ivory black. *chorus* Just a crow o ivory black As legend grow, trough story and song, it angered a one thief so sly, Envy green he left for the town where long jack had his rule. when he there, climbed the highest spot, left his mark and shout his defy. The glove was thrown, the game was on, to steal brightest jewel. With next day's down, proudly he walked with a gemstone so big and bright, but what did he hear, to both his sorrow and awe, the loss was his. That long Jack, was seen to steal the moon's pale light Now that a true master he would agree, leaving the town there is. No wonder they called him the master of thief by the name long Jack. But far do they know it was the shadow of a crow o ivory black. *chorus* Just a crow o ivory black Tale kept grow to it reached the pirate Borrows the red heard this at sea. A thief he is of treasure and gold, but what of women's heart. Atop his mast he climbed and screamed at the wind I challenge thee. To win the heart of proudest marry so hard and fine like royal art. The coming night her window he climbed sure to win the feud. But what is this she look so pale, a flustered face and far of gaze. And worst of all she was made a mute, surly she had been wooed. Now that a ladies man admit he did, leaving town telling his praise. So that's why they called him THE master of thief by the proud name long Jack. But how could they know she was just scared by a ordinary crow o ivory black. *chorus* Just a crow o ivory black As the account of his deeds reached, the silver tongue Ray Leaf. Steal heart and gold can he, but in desciet, I have him beat. On the castle walls he stood when challenge this much renowned thief. Battle of whit at the break of dawn, a yes sure was heard discreet. When sun did rise there he stood alone on the wall. No rouge in sight he know he had won, victory he had obtain. But the town's people say, loss is his, a fool known to all. to be tricked, stand on the wall, waiting all day only in vain. Lifting his hat and took a bow to the master of thief's long Jack. How could he know he did challenge just an ordinary crow o ivory black *chorus* Just a crow o ivory black One day a little boy, in the town of which Long Jack so owe. he wanted to by some pie and some wine to his family's conjoin When the man at the market hear'd his request, he grinned at him so. The trader's laugh so abruptly stopped at the sight of his coin. But boy said the merchant pleas tell me wont you, of where did such treasures you find this tale you must tell. I do not know, told the child for that is what I know true, each dawn, in the family tree, branches sparkle like that of a bell. Now that a story it was, well boy I guess you need go back. Thank you kind sir, yes I must go feed my bird, a crow o ivory black, *chorus* a crow o ivory black That I like to call Jack